This invention relates to a holding and supporting arrangement for sheet-like articles.
Sheet-like articles such as posters for advertising, informational or educational purposes have a widespread use and are displayed in a great plurality of places such as shop windows, business premises, public buildings and the like. For the purpose of supporting these sheet-like articles in a flat and secure manner -- particularly in case they do not have an inherent sufficient stiffness -- strip members are secured thereto. The strips are then affixed to a ceiling, a wall, a shelf or the like by means of strings, staples, tubular members or the like. These types of sheet-like articles are relatively frequently replaced; in most cases they are discarded after a single use. This circumstance makes it desirable to provide a strip, rail or bar member to which the sheet-like articles can be replaceably attached.